The present invention relates to a flexible wiring cable on which a circuit element is mounted.
As the flexible wiring cable mounted with the circuit element, a wiring cable or the like for transmitting a drive signal based on print data to an actuator of a recording head discharging ink is known, for example. As for the recording head, a structure including a cavity part having many nozzles and an ink supply path, and an actuator having an active part corresponding to each nozzle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-7955, for example. Thus, the actuator and an external signal source are connected by the flexible wiring cable mounted with the circuit element.
More specifically, an output lead extending from an output terminal of the circuit element is connected to each of many active parts of the actuator. Each active part is changed independently based on a drive signal transmitted from an external signal source through the circuit element. Thus, when the active part is changed, a discharging pressure is applied to the ink in the cavity part, so that ink is discharged selectively from each nozzle.
Meanwhile, according to a recent recording head, the number of nozzles discharging the ink tends to be increased and the number of active parts of the actuator tends to be increased as a recording density and a recording speed become high. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the output terminal and output lead of the circuit element. In order to increase them, a wiring pitch of the lead is to be narrowed and the size of the circuit element itself is to be enlarged, but there is a limit to it.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a conventional flexible wiring cable 401 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-83845. An output terminal 55 is provided at one side 53a of a circuit element 53, and the output terminal 55 is connected to an output connection electrode 42 through an output lead 60. In addition, an output terminal 57 is provided at both ends of the other side 53b of the circuit element 53, and the output terminal 57 is connected to the output connection electrode 42 through an output lead 70. In addition, an input terminal 56 is provided at the center of the other side 53b of the circuit element 53, and the input terminal 56 is connected to an input connection electrode 41 through an input lead 80.
Although a circuit element has an output terminal along a side closer to the output side of a flexible wiring cable and has an input terminal along a side closer to the input side of the flexible wiring cable in general, according to the conventional flexible wiring cable 401 shown in FIG. 1, the output terminal is provided along not only the side 53a on the output side but also the side 53b on the input side in the circuit element 53, so that the input terminal 56 and the output terminal 57 are adjacently provided along the side 53b on the input side.